howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NightFuryLover31
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:NightFuryLover31 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 22:37, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your work on the We are Family part 2 page. I have written most of the plot summaries (or at least worked a lot on them), and I know from experience that it is a lot of work! Great job. You would have had to put a lot of effort in. That happens to be my favorite episode yet. Good luck editting more. I hope you have a great time on the wiki and become a really solid part of the community. As always, if you need help, leave me a message! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 02:27, April 23, 2013 (UTC) YAY! Man, you are great!! Thanks tremendously for your superb edit to Astrid's page! I often have to write those whole long paragraphs all by myself, but you stepped up to the plate and made a really stupendous contribution! Thanks very much for being willing to do the hard work! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 19:12, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Pretty cool to see someone interested in anime as well :]! Electric Skrill (talk) 01:14, May 7, 2013 (UTC) New Toothless point of view ideas I'm stumped. I can't think of any ideas for a new blog. So I'm open to suggestions. Remember, I did HTTYD, GotNF, What Flies Beneath, and We Are Family (both parts). NightFuryLover31 (talk) 21:41, May 30, 2013 (UTC) How about Toothless's point of view from The Terrible Twos? That would be a good one :]. Electric Skrill (talk) 23:58, May 30, 2013 (UTC) HI Hi! I read your profile and I have a question: what is with those spine-thingys on Tomo's forehead That is a lighter pattern on Tomo's forehead. Those scales are grey, while the rest of his body is black. It makes him more distinct from other Night Furies. NightFuryLover31 (talk) 18:27, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Anime... I heard you like anime. I would personally preffer something else, but there is one thing I like about them: those funny exagerated drawy scenes! They are the only reason why I sometimes don't change the cannel when something kinda anime shows up. That, and I am sometimes (but very, very,VERY rarely) curious what should be happening there. Yeah, my favorite anime is Pokemon. Sometimes when I draw pictures of me and my dragon, I use those style of eyes. It's easier for me to draw them that way.NightFuryLover31 (talk) 18:29, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Do you mind if I... I like your viking design. Do you mind if I use it for inspiration in a character I'm creating? Sure! Mine was inspired by Hiccup, so I don't mind!NightFuryLover31 (talk) 21:42, June 10, 2013 (UTC) A new wiki Hello, fellow dragon fan. I'm not surprised you did'nt hear about Electric Skrill's new wiki, a wiki only about the show. It's still a little smaller then we want it to get, but that is exactly why I am posting this. Your Toothless-point-of-view blogs where one of the very first things I read on this wiki and I greatly admire them wich got me curios about wikis and made me create an account. You remained in my mind and I noticed that you make great edits and never vandalize in any way and that you edit pretty often, wich made me think I should get your attention on that wiki. It could use more editors since most of our users are busy (even I have some other things to focus on). You seem to have enough time to edit almost daily and that is something that can improve the Dreamworks: Dragons Wiki (it's name) very much. There are some pages in critical need of attention that are about things that are very important in the show, wich means important to the wiki. I only wanted you to know, and if you are nterested here's a link: dreamworks-dragons.wikia.com/wiki/DreamWorks: Dragons Wiki. Don't be fooled by the detailed home page, look at the articles and the number of pages. As I said before, I just wanted you to know about that wiki. You are free to not even click on that link. I just thought you might be intersted, but I don't have high hopes....g'bye. Evilfeline (talk) 20:18, August 29, 2013 (UTC) I will give you a disclaimer about that wiki though. You are welcome to edit it if you like, but some conversations I have seen on there had some foul language, so if you mind that, you might want to not engage in the covos there. If it doesn't bug you, feel free to edit that wiki as well. I just thought I'd give you a heads up. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 21:28, August 29, 2013 (UTC) What's a covo? SuperSkrill4Life 23:17, August 29, 2013 (UTC)